coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9164 (15th May 2017)
Plot Peter tracks Toyah down to Eva's flat after she stays out all night. He's dubious about her cover story that they had a movie marathon and she forgot to tell him. Leanne brings Oliver home from hospital. Shona announces she's been offered a job in Wolverhampton and is moving there tomorrow. Tracy tells Peter that Ken is giving her the money for the shop so he can go ahead and buy the Rovers. Todd tells David that Shona is moving on. On the back of Tracy's news, Peter calls the IVF clinic to book a consultation and is told that Toyah has already had the implantation. Toyah returns home and finds Peter smouldering. Realising her secret is out, she reveals that she didn't get pregnant. Peter is more bothered by her dishonesty and thinks she's obsessed with having a baby. Toyah refuses to feel guilty after Peter's lies about Chloe Tipton. Peter reminds her that he strung Chloe along to get the money for her IVF. Infuriated by her holier-than-thou attitude, he walks out on her. Nick starts planning a naming ceremony for Oliver, despite Leanne not being keen. Kevin confides in Tyrone that things still aren't right between him and Anna. He takes up Tyrone's suggestion of a holiday and books a hotel. Peter shares his problems with Leanne. He thinks Toyah still doubts his innocence regarding Chloe and Ken. Nick books Oliver's naming ceremony for tomorrow. Gail is disappointed that it's not a religious service. David gets confirmation from Shona that she isn't leaving because he tried to kiss her. Anna is shocked to see Faye getting into Phelan's van. Leanne barges into Chloe's house and demands that she drop the assault charge against Peter. Moments later, Toyah turns up, having gone there for the same purpose. They refuse to leave. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Webster's Autocentre *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Chloe Tipton's house - Exterior and hallway Notes *In a video entitled The Secret Life Of Phelan '' released to the ITV website on 21st August 2017, a scene in this episode was given as a clue to the fact that Pat Phelan was holding Andy Carver prisoner. The scene in question was between Eileen Phelan and her husband when she suggested they do something together but he replied that something had come up and he had to "get off right now" i.e. visit Andy in his cellar. *TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is shocked when Toyah reveals her true feelings and, as they argue about the IVF appointment, she also admits that she suspects he is guilty of attacking both Chloe and Ken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,829,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes